


TYYT (Eng)

by daydream127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Also inspired by Regular era (back when they dropped the teasers), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Inspired by Bonnie & Clyde, M/M, Mentions of Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream127/pseuds/daydream127
Summary: Two fearsome criminals go all over Japan assaulting bank after bank.





	TYYT (Eng)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little story like a year ago (I don’t even remember) and I originally posted it in wattpad, but decided to translate it because why not?  
So, I’m sorry if there are mistakes as English is not my mother language. Anyway, I thought I could give AO3 a shot. Hope you like it!

* * *

It was always like that.

The giant vault ended looted, almost empty, making it impossible for anyone to believe that, before the robbery, it had been full of lots of money. A small note remained attached to the gigantic reinforced concrete door.

_ "TYYT" _, their personal seal.

The escape could not be easy, but they managed to get away with it. Millions of yen had just been secured in the suitcases after having raided a bank in Japan.

The police were so stupid and slow, while the TYYT duo kept being unwavering, amazing, fantastic. Each time they became more untouchable, each time they gained more experience in what they did.

They were always one step ahead.

But did they steal just because or was there a reason behind it all?

Well, that is an interesting question.

Taeyong met Yuta in his native country, Japan, when he traveled to Osaka in a school exchange. One day, the Korean had gone to the library, looking for a book that would be useful in his subject of Sociology, he was studying to be a psychologist. The book he needed was on a ledge that he could barely reach with his fingers, then he rose more on his tiptoes, managing to take the damn book. But when he did, he lost his balance and unintentionally fell backwards, with everything and book, above a young man who had happened to pass by.

It was love at first sight.

Yuta, that was the name of the Japanese who Taeyong had momentarily disturbed. He was completely captivated by his picturesque smile and the brilliance radiating from it, just like the Sun rays. He was pretty sure he would never run into someone like that again, not even in his second life. On the other hand, Yuta had never seen a young man so beautiful, so ethereal that, undoubtedly, could mesmerize anyone who laid eyes on him, just as it had happened to him a while ago. When Yuta fell for Taeyong and vice versa, none decided to let go.

It turned out that both studied the same, for that reason Yuta had reached that section of the library. But the young man was of a lower grade, despite having the same age.

The Korean spent the first weeks in Tokyo having dates with Yuta, who soon became his boyfriend. Sharing his tastes was not something of the other world, so when the Japanese told him that he had a special taste for betting, Taeyong was curious.

Yuta was, in fact, very good at betting, especially playing poker, and Taeyong checked it out when they had gone to a casino to have a good time at one of their dates.

Incredible, that was the word to describe his boyfriend. Taeyong admired how Yuta collected more and more money, while he cheered him every time he earned something.

It was so satisfying when the game ended and Yuta had turned out to be the absolute winner. Taeyong could not contain his emotion and planted a kiss to the boy, in front of everyone. Little could they care what people thought, fuck everyone. No one would prevent him from having a loving moment with his boyfriend.

Taeyong suddenly found himself in need of Yuta, and that same night, they both had sex for the first time.

One of the many wonderful nights they would share together.

The months passed, between the study, kisses, hot nights, appointments, going to the casino and great plays, they did not even realize that they had reached the end of the semester. And Taeyong would have to return to his boring life in South Korea.

He didn't want to leave.

So he did not.

Lee Taeyong stayed with Nakamoto Yuta, and that was just the continuation of his crazy and unbridled love story.

Of course, he earned a dozen scolding from his parents, but he could only apologize. _ "I'm sorry, dad. I'm sorry, mom. I love you." _ He had told them after he made the hasty decision. Because he had fallen in love with a marvelous boy, who not only put his whole world upside down when he was with him, but also reminded him daily of how important Taeyong was.

He managed to get a transfer, the university allowed him to stay there, with the condition of collecting all the necessary documents, in addition to getting a part-time job to pay for the studies.

Although, to tell you the truth, he didn't need the job. With what they won in the bets, they had enough to even give themselves their own luxuries.

A long year passed and they were still betting, they usually had a good run. Only on one occasion, Taeyong decided to play for both of them, Yuta had taught him well, but unfortunately he was not made for it, so he just kept watching. Although he didn't dislike it, quite the opposite, it was great when his boyfriend won.

But he always wanted more, and he could say the same for Yuta. He knew it. They both knew it, but they didn't say it.

It was like an _ emptiness _ that was installed in them, every time. As if it wasn't enough.

Two years later, they moved together to a nice apartment. Taeyong had obtained the title of Psychologist and Yuta was very close to achieving it too.

They celebrated it in Chicago, United States, because they had an exchange friend who was originally american and lived in that city, Johnny Suh. They were vacations, so there was no problem if they took a short break.

And on the trip, Yuta proposed to Taeyong. The ring was beautiful, gold and with a large diamond of four carats in a glossy finish, right in the middle.

He accepted. Of course, Yuta was the man with whom he wished to spend the rest of his days. His love was so great that two days later, they made the sudden decision to go to a chapel to get married. And the honeymoon, really, it was the sweetest night they had.

After a week, they returned to Osaka as newlyweds.

No one but the two of them, and well, Johnny - who had accompanied them at all times - knew it. Why tell everyone? If at the end of the day, the only ones that mattered were them and the love that held them together. Although, if someone were to ask them, they would not deny it.

Taeyong could imagine a lifetime by his side. With a stable job, a home, pets, including children to educate, school festivals to attend, family Christmas, the adolescence of their children, their adulthood, their marriage, grandchildren, more happiness, retirement and the rest of his days with Yuta, when they get older.

But, sometimes, things don't work out the way you want.

Especially, because they had returned to the game, to the bets. Again, there was that feeling of inadequacy, of emptiness.

Ambition was devouring them.

And unexpectedly, one day, Yuta had arrived with a gun at the apartment they shared.

Shocked, Taeyong had raised his voice.

"Yuta, what the fuck are you doing with that?!"

The answer he received was a tender kiss on the forehead, then Yuta spoke.

"I think we might need this."

Need this why? For what? Unless it was for self-defense, Taeyong found no sense.

But soon he did.

When the next day, Yuta took him to a small convenience store. She was wearing a mask and a cap, just as his husband had asked, who was dressed the same way.

Great was his surprise when Yuta pointed at the poor old woman on the forehead, demanding all the money he could give her.

But what the fuck was on his mind? Taeyong was still processing that moment.

But when he saw the stubby bundles of bills that the woman offered scared to death, Taeyong was fascinated. And he thought, why keep going to the bets and having worked so hard for a fucking title that would eventually give him a shitty job, when they could easily take the money whenever they wanted? Just as they had done with the lady.

He couldn't even feel sorry for her.

That night, Yuta made love to Taeyong on the bed covered in bills, wildly, like a hungry animal. And he let himself be done, with pleasure marked on his face.

They continued looting, first small stores, grocery stores, until they reached the _ fearsome _ banks. All in less than a year. The transition was worth admiring.

At this point of their trip, everything else had been forgotten, his college friends, his parents, even the blissful title that Yuta had worked so hard to achieve. He never received it, because he stopped caring. His life now revolved around Taeyong, Taeyong and more Taeyong, and everything they could get illegally for their benefit.

In four years, they became the most wanted criminals, public enemies, while they toured all of Japan in search of banks to rob. They had even been empowered with various types of weapons. Shotguns turned out to be Taeyong's favorites.

While he was in charge of improving his weapons skills, Yuta was the mastermind, who put the plans together with great care, because they couldn't afford to have a single mistake. The TYYT duo was _ never _ wrong.

Their most recent robbery forced them to move away from Kyoto and settle at night on the outskirts of the city, in the van they had stolen in the same way. They could never stay in the same city for more than 24 hours, it was literally a suicide to do so.

The life they led was a very risky, especially tiring, they had to admit it.

Although they did not regret anything, they came to have extreme, sad, stressful, happy moments. Choosing this life was probably the second best decision they had made, just after getting married.

But maybe it was time to quit.

Not that he was fed up with it, just... Taeyong wanted something else, something he couldn't have if they continued to be the dangerous criminal duo.

There was no better withdrawal than that. With their heads up, they had undoubtedly achieved what many would never dare to do. Challenge the laws, challenge the police.

It was them against the world.

Taeyong almost tore his throat in a shout of pleasure when Yuta stuck deep inside him. They were having sex in the back of the truck.

Both also had a very active sex life, why deny it? To be with the person you love and who you trust most, made the moment a thousand times better.

Yuta spilled inside minutes later.

If Taeyong were a woman, at this point, he would probably carry his fourth or fifth child in the womb, but sadly he was not blessed that way. What would it have been like if he could procreate? Perhaps, hus children would have chocolate-colored eyes, like her own, or the beautiful lips of his husband, that he loved kissing so much. Or maybe they would have Yuta's straight hair, but the color of Taeyong, a little darker. All that was left to his imagination, because it simply could not happen in real life, men did not get pregnant. His frustrated dream.

But he wanted it so much.

"I would like to have children with you, Yukkuri," he said the nickname with such affection, that Yuta's heart was filled with warmth.

"We could adopt," he suggested kindly, when he carefully took off some rebel hair that had stuck to his boy's forehead.

Taeyong denied with sadness marked on his face. "However, I would have loved to carry your children in my womb, but I am not a fucking woman. Sometimes I hate it.

"No woman could compare to you, baby. Look at yourself, you're beautiful...” Yuta stole a short kiss. “I don't love you just because you're a man, but because you're awesome. You saw something in me, you accepted me as I am, Tae, and you let me into your heart, I can't be more grateful to you.”

"But would you have loved me the same, even if I was born a woman?"

Yuta smiled sweetly. "Of course, because there is no one like you. Fate would’ve put me in your way one way or another, I know that.

The elder stroked the back of his neck.

“Yuta...”

“What’s the matter?”

The distressed expression of his partner began to worry him.

“Let's run away.”

"Isn't that what we are doing, honey?" Yuta laughed, a little confused.

"To South Korea, I mean. Let's go, let's leave everything behind. Let's start again. A new life, you and I, children... Doesn't it sound beautiful?

Yuta remained silent for a few seconds, until he decided to speak.

"You don't like our life?"

"I like it very much, Yu, I adore it. But I really want a family with you... With this life we have, it would be impossible. Please.” Taeyong looked at him with pleading eyes.

The Japanese approached his lips and kissed him tenderly.

"I can't tell you no, if you talk to me that way... Okay, maybe it's time to live quietly."

But how could they easily leave everything behind? The danger they were used to? Their fame of criminals? The easy life?

How?

One last robbery. They had decided.

And they would start a new life.

They agreed to continue their journey at dawn, without the stolen van. It was dangerous enough to have taken it with them, they didn't want to be discovered. And instead, they pretended to be a couple of normal boys with suitcases full of belongings inside them, and took a truck that would take them to Tokyo. The last stop.

They would never return, there would be no more roads to go, no more banks to storm... So, for the last time, they would go for one of the _ big _ ones. The plan was already armed.

They arrived in Tokyo and the first thing they did was to stay in a luxury hotel. They should enjoy the money, right? The room they had taken, was spectacular, it even had a jacuzzi. Taeyong bit his lip, thinking about all the things he could do to his husband there.

A week later, preparations to take over the bank began.

To cover their faces, Taeyong and Yuta used the gloomy clown masks, as usual, and dressed in elegant black suits with fine satin ties. Yuta would be in charge of deactivating the security cameras and taking over the guards, while Taeyong would enter the bank and make a great scandal, to frighten the people inside the bank and retain them. They would have only six minutes in total, to enter the vault and achieve their escape. The police would arrive in just three minutes, as soon as the vault was opened.

They started at half past three in the afternoon.

Taeyong shot three times in the air, terrorizing all the people in the place. The mocking smile painted on the mask gave those present an idea of who it was.

"On the floor," he ordered in a threatening voice. “If I see someone move, try to escape or call the police, I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your brains. You're warned.”

People obeyed.

"I would appreciate if the person in charge of the vault could provide me the code. Or shall we do it by force?”

On the other hand, Yuta had successfully achieved his part. He was just waiting for Taeyong to give him the combination so he could open the vault.

Soon, his partner spoke to him through the intercom.

Everything went fast.

In the few minutes left, Yuta managed to open the vault. In a large bag, he gathered as much as possible and Taeyong reached it as quickly as he could, helping with another bag.

At the end, they left the happy note that characterized them.

_ TYYT _.

And they emerged victorious, mocking the police again, who had arrived too late.

They fled in a stolen car and appeared to be from an insurance company. Then they abandoned him and decided to travel by train, which would take them to Narita airport. They would take a flight to Seoul.

This was the end of his life in Japan.

But they did not count on the police to deploy various patrol units to all the exits of the city, they heard it on the radio.

This was new.

They were even more surprised when they saw a large number of policemen guarding the Tokyo station.

They just had to feign, act like two normal guys and nothing bad would happen. No one knew their true faces, which was a point in their favor.

However, prevention was better than regret later.

"Let's walk separately, Tae," he spoke softly. Taeyong immediately listened, stepping away from him.

But it didn’t work.

A few minutes after boarding the train, after having bought the tickets, an officer followed them with his eyes. Both looked suspicious, yes, any young man of thin build and medium height would. But it was not for that reason that he issued the alert.

It was Taeyong's hair. That he had changed to a gray one recently and a hostage of the bank had attested that the criminal's hair was of that hue. And despite wearing the hood, the officer had been able to distinguish the strands of hair that peeked under it.

The man approached Taeyong, asking for identification and examining him in his position. Meanwhile, Yuta, a few meters away, frowned, visibly angry. He saw how they exchanged a few words, and then the policeman tried to take the bag that the Korean boy was carrying, but it was a failed attempt, because Taeyong held it tightly. Inside, there was a lot of money, he couldn't let him check it out.

Yuta growled under his breath, because his man was being bothered and that, he wouldn't allow it. He didn't think clearly, nor about the consequences that could have, he just approached them and stood before Taeyong, defending him with his body.

"You’re bothering a citizen, officer," he said before clenching his teeth violently. He was more than furious.

"Don't intervene, this is none of your business, boy. Who do you think you...?

It was here, when something inside the man's head clicked.

It was them. It could not be a coincidence.

Taeyong and Yuta had noticed the look on the officer. A look that could only come from someone who had discovered a matter of life and death.

They exchanged glances between them, determined.

"You two will have to accompany me."

And when he said this, they both shot off.

A chase developed inside the train station and both increased the race when two armed men joined him, threatening to shoot at any moment if they didn't stop.

In fact, they didn’t, and the others fulfilled their threats.

A bullet touched Yuta's ear. Enraged, he pulled out the weapon he was hiding at the edge of his pants and fired the same way, managing to hit the arm of a policeman.

Maybe Taeyong was the one with the best aim, but he wasn't far behind.

"Good God, Yuta! Did you bring a fucking gun?! I thought we had left them all!” His partner shouted at his side.

"Just for precaution, baby!" He replied agitatedly, turning his head to see Taeyong, who showed himself with a smile on his face. But that smile vanished instantly.

The moment seemed to go in slow motion, when Taeyong was shot in the leg and another in the back. He fell face down.

Yuta enlarged his eyes, horrified.

He stopped the march by kneeling instantly, next to his fallen lover. He tried to lift it, but Taeyong's body suddenly felt heavy and he couldn't cooperate with him.

"Get up, we must go, _ now _," his voice trembled.

"Yuta... I think I can't," he began in a whisper.

The tears began to accumulate. This could not be happening.

He was literally seeing in front of his eyes, how his lover's life was fading. Something inside him broke completely.

He gave a heartbreaking scream.

And multiple shots aimed at the officers.

Yuta could feel the bullets going through his body, knocking him down in the process.

He fell. Right next to his dying husband.

Somehow, their hands met on the road. Taeyong made a superhuman effort to crawl towards Yuta, a little closer to him.

Their breaths got together.

The Japanese raised an arm, breathing hard, and stroked the soft cheek. Both stared into each other's eyes. Taeyong's eyes looked tired, dejected, and Yuta had more tears spilling just by seeing him that way.

Taeyong parted his lips in agony.

"I love you... as you cannot... imagine," he managed to say in a last whisper.

Yuta brought his mouth to the other, to kiss him goodbye, whispering in turn how much he loved him.

An unrequited kiss.

Taeyong imagined a lifetime with Yuta. He thought he would finally have the opportunity to start a family with him in Seoul. Too bad things sometimes don't work out as you plan.

At least, the two managed to live their own crazy and unbridled love story, however short it might have been.

Yuta could not complain. In Taeyong he found _ everything _ he needed. Taeyong was his true love.

Memories came to his mind like a whirlwind.

No, he definitely did not regret anything.


End file.
